Hesitating
by Nykmas
Summary: Aún estaba indecisa entre entender o no entender. Entre esperar o actuar. Entre mantener mi orgullo sin sentido o largarme a rogar manifestando mi desesperación. Paciencia. El amor es paciencia… ¡lamentablemente la paciencia se me había acabado!


Hesitating

Aún estaba indecisa entre entender o no entender. Entre esperar o actuar. Entre mantener mi orgullo sin sentido o largarme a rogar manifestando mi desesperación. Paciencia. El amor es paciencia… ¡lamentablemente la paciencia se me había acabado!

Ginny debes darle su tiempo – me dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba al lado mío en la cama – sabes que Harry no es bueno para estas cosas.

¡Ya lo sé! Eso es algo que ha dejado muy en claro en los últimos meses – ya me estaba exasperando, no era la primera vez que teníamos esta conversación – pero hasta el retardado de mi hermano ya te ha pedido que seas su novia – me quejé en berrinche, Hermione solo pudo sonreír feliz al oír esto último.

Si. Cierto – tomó mis manos y me miró como mi madre cuando tenía 3 años y me iba a repetir otra vez el porqué no podía volar en escoba – tu también podrías hacer algo al respecto.

¡Claro que no! – me levanté como un resorte, indignada – él rompió conmigo, él tiene que pedirme que vuelva con él, no al revés.

¡El orgullo no te va a ayudar en nada, y lo sabes! – me crucé de brazos y le di la espalda, sabía que ella tenía razón, pero eso no cambiaba que me sintiera de esa forma. Sí, solo quiero ir y besarlo, olvidarme de todo este tiempo sin él, pero también quiero que luche por lo que tuvimos. Si por lo menos me diera una señal, por mínima que fuera, de que todavía siente algo por mí – ya me cansé de discutir lo mismo contigo – suspiró.

Y yo me canse de esperar – a pesar de que lo dije con enojo, ella captó la rendición.

¡¿vas a hablar con Harry? – la miré indignada, ¿es que acaso no me escuchó? Me calmé antes de responderle.

Por supuesto que no – ella se puso de pie, su expresión dibujaba la duda, algo que no estaba acostumbrada a ver en Hermione, sonreí con suficiencia.

¿Y qué vas a hacer? – me dirigí a la puerta y le contesté sin mirarla.

Lo que quiera y cuando quiera – cerré después de salir, lo más probable es que lloverían las preguntas en cuanto estuviéramos a solas, pero no me preocupé por eso en ese momento.

Estaba decidida a recuperar a Harry sin tener que rogarle o yo confesarme primero. Aunque antes lo pondría a prueba. No jugaré con fuego sin saber si, mínimo, tengo una esperanza de ganar. No sé si es vergüenza, su bendita manía de culparse de todo, que todavía cree que estoy en peligro (cosa que si es cierta le daré un coscorrón por imbécil) o que ya no le gusto, pero desde que volvimos a la madriguera él está distante conmigo. Espero, la última causa no sea el caso.

Comprendí cuando no se me acercó en Hogwarts, necesitábamos arreglar muchas cosas en el Mundo Mágico, y sobre todo sanar. Digerir lo sucedido y aceptar las pérdidas. Pero en ese momento no había excusa… ¿o sí? Si las tuviera ya me las hubiese dado ¿o no?

Ese era el problema…mi gran problema. Siempre. Desde que nos hicimos novios. Si hasta se puede decir que es el título de nuestra novela dramática con posible final trágico (por lo menos para mí): ¨Los indescifrables sentimientos de Harry Potter hacia Ginevra Weasley¨.

Que patético suena.

No hay nada que le pueda hacer. Sé que por todo lo que él vivió en su infancia se le hace tan difícil expresarse. Estoy consciente de que le gustaba (¡mucho!) cuando éramos novios, y creía que todavía. Pero, ¿me quería? ¿Estaba enamorado de mí?

Lo admiraba desde antes de conocerlo, me enamoré de él cuando lo conocí y me di cuenta de que lo amaba cuando me dio aquel beso frente al lago. Al acabar de una práctica de Quidditch, después de decirme que le encanta mi caballo, su olor para ser más específicos. Por eso no me conformo con solo ¨me gustas¨. ¡No!. _¨Lo amo y lo quiero de vuelta, si es simple cariño lo que siente no creo poder soportarlo aunque tenga que aceptarlo¨. _No podía seguir sacando conclusiones, ni que mi cabeza diera vueltas en finales en los cuales Harry no me amaba. El vivir de suposiciones no te permite disfrutar de muchas cosas que tiene la vida para tí, y no estaba dispuesta a rendirme sin haber dado pelea.

_¨Prepárate Harry, hoy serás mi conejillo de indias¨_. Con ese último pensamiento entré a la cocina en busca del susodicho.

¡hey, mami!, ¿en qué estás? – pregunté dándole un abrazo, ella me sonrió pero todavía podía notar que la felicidad no le llegaba a los ojos. Sabía que iba a pasar un tiempo hasta que ella pudiera reponerse, y dudaba que lo hiciera del todo.

Voy a preparar una torta de melaza – me contestó acomodándome un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

¡genial! - sabía de alguien que iba a poner una gran sonrisa por eso – hablando de torta de melaza…

Harry está en el patio – me guiñó un ojo y yo me sonrojé, me dirigí con prisa a la salida.

Lo vi. Estaba debajo de un roble en la colina más cercana a la casa. Para mí era como un hermoso cuadro. Esa expresión de tranquilidad y concentración mientras leía un libro que tenía posado en sus piernas.

Ahí caí en la cuenta… todavía no entrabamos a clases y Harry estaba leyendo… ¡un libro!

Increíble.

Lo más seguro es que se leyera un buen libro un mal día. ¡Qué rayos! Las únicas veces que lo vi leyendo un libro era por asuntos escolares. Y estaba comprobado que Harry prefería la práctica a la teoría.

_¨Lo más probable es que sea un nuevo libro de Quidditch¨_ fue lo único que se me ocurrió mientras me acercaba sigilosamente a él.

Fuera lo que fuera estaba muy concentrado ya que ni cuenta se dio cuando me incliné a leer sobre su hombro.

-_¨Si lo que soy es lo que tengo, y lo que tengo se pierde, ¿entonces quién soy_?¨* - se exaltó al oírme y me miró sorprendido y algo avergonzado – no te ofendas, pero me sorprende que estés leyendo un libro fuera del colegio y más de esta clase – le sonreí y me senté a su lado mientras él se reía.

-Ron me dijo que era muy bueno – fue toda la explicación que me dio.

- ¡y si Ron lo dice! - exclamé. _¨ ¡Wow! Hermione si que ha hecho cambios en mi hermano¨._

- exacto – se volvió a reír y esta vez yo le hice compañía. Me encantaba escucharlo reír, siempre ha sido algo que me hace darle un pequeña probadita a la verdadera felicidad. Cuando paramos de reír nos quedamos mirándonos. Suspiré y miré al prado que quedaba frente a nosotros, un pequeño bosque se podía observar a lo lejos.

De verdad lo extrañaba.

Lo miré disimuladamente. Quería tentar el campo.

Sabes, las amistades se deben cuidar para que no mueran – choqué levemente mi hombro con el suyo. – y me has tenido algo abandonada.

Si…i – respondió nervioso – lo siento… es que… - se pasó la mano por el cabello.

No te abrumes – me reí de él – no te acuso de nada, se que has estado ocupado y…

No es excusa – me interrumpió, no pude definir la mirada que me dedicó, pero sí que los sentimientos eran fuertes. Era como si quisiera explotar del cúmulo de sentimientos. No resistí su mirada por más tiempo – perdóname.

No hay nada que perdonar – le respondí. Nos quedamos en un silencio no tan cómodo – y cuéntame, ¿Qué has hecho? – le pregunté sin mirarle, ya me estaba enredando. No podía permanecer mucho tiempo ahí. Mi mente y corazón estaban haciendo estragos en mi persona y no me permitían descubrir la verdad detrás de ese corazón de oro.

Ya sabes, he tenido que arreglar unos cuentos asuntos… - en ese momento sucedió algo de lo cual años atrás, mientras intentaba olvidar a Harry, me hubiera sentido orgullosa. No lo escuché. Por primera vez no le pude prestar toda mi atención, la cual se activaba automáticamente desde que Harry estaba a menos de tres metros. No fue intencional. Fue como si mis oídos se hubiesen desconectado. A eso le llaman epifanía. Y no era como cuando tomé la decisión de no arriesgarme.

Era algo mil veces más fuerte.

La determinación que sentí en ese momento derrumbó los temores que tenía al rechazo. Me di cuenta de que no era orgullo sino terror a perder a Harry. Me sentí estúpida, como si me hubiese traicionado a mí misma. ¿Qué pasó con aquella Ginny temeraria y que hacía hasta lo imposible por conseguir lo que quería?

Yo sé que le gustaba, hasta más del solo gustar. Soy consciente de lo feliz que era a mi lado, y más después de lo que me dijo cuando terminó conmigo. ¿Por qué no arriesgarme?

Pero aun así quiero que sea él que me pida volver. Mi mente y mi corazón nunca estarían de acuerdo.

Orgullo.

Amor.

¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de proceder? ¿Cómo le hago saber que quiero volver con él sin que se sienta presionado?

Ginny… - la mano de Harry moviéndose verticalmente frente a mis ojos me devolvió a la realidad - ¿estás bien? ¿por qué de pronto tienes esa carita de confundida? – se acercó más a mí y me acarició suavemente la mejilla, y estaba esa sensación, la cual tenía tiempo sin sentir. Ese hormigueo, las mariposas… no pude evitar suspirar suavemente. Lo extrañaba tanto…

Harry…- ¿Qué digo? Me quedé mirando sus ojos, como si ahí pudiera encontrar la respuesta. ¿por qué yo tenía que complicarlo todo? ¡estúpido orgullo! – yo… yo…- _¨estoy haciendo el ridículo¨,_ bajé la mirada avergonzada. Dejó de acariciarme y se rió suavemente. Volví a subir mi rostro para ver como se acercaba a mí y me besaba justo donde antes estaban sus dedos. En ese instante mi corazón se saltó un latido.

Extrañaba tu sonrojo – su nariz dibujaba círculos en mi mejilla. Deliciosa tortura. – te extrañaba a ti – lo miré y ahí estaba esa mirada que me decía que, para él, era lo más precioso en este planeta. Mi corazón se aceleró tanto que lo más probable es que él se haya dado cuenta.

¡Harry! – lo abracé fuertemente sin planes de soltarlo pronto – necesito que me digas que es lo que ha pasado con nosotros Harry, yo…yo… - otra vez me estaba enredando.

Ginny – le costó un poco deshacer el abrazo pero al final lo logró. Yo volví a mirar el prado. Mi corazón y mi mente ya estaban de acuerdo en algo: ese era el momento decisivo, al que tanto temí y al que le puse todas mis esperanzas. – mírame – se aceleraron mis latidos, tenía tanto miedo al rechazo – Gin mírame – como su petición sonó mas demandante no pude negarme. Lo miré. En su rostro se reflejó el dolor en cuanto mi mirada se topó con la suya. Se acercó nuevamente a mí y con sus dedos quitó las lágrimas que recorrían mis mejillas. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. – perdóname Ginny, nunca he querido hacerte llorar – me acunó en su pecho y comenzó a acariciarme el cabello – soy un idiota, debí hablar contigo desde hace tiempo, pero… argh!...sabes que no soy bueno con eso de expresarme y… - me reí. No lo pude evitar, se notaba lo nervioso que estaba, cosa que me hizo inmensamente feliz y me dio algo de valor. Me separé solo lo suficiente para verlo directo a los ojos.

Ahora me conformo con que me lo demuestres – le dije en un susurro acercándome lentamente a su rostro quedando mis labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Él terminó de cortar la distancia haciendo del beso una leve caricia, sentí mi circulación acelerarse como previniendo de todas las emociones que sentiría en breve. Suspiramos y no supe cual de los dos empezó, pero si estaba segura que yo no quería parar. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me estrechó más contra él mientras mis manos se perdían en su pelo. No sé si fueron solo segundos u horas pero el aire nos faltó muy rápido. Aunque no nos separamos del todo, nuestras frentes estaban juntas – una acción vale más que mil palabras – le dije acariciando su cabello.

Ni mil besos pueden demostrar todo lo que siento por ti Gin – aguantó el aire y luego lo soltó de golpe – son tantas cosas que ni se como decírtelo… perdóname por ser cobarde y no enfrentarte antes – me reí, tal vez los nervios, la emoción o lo cómico que me pareció lo que acababa de decir.

Te enfrentas a Voldemort sin temblar y, en cambio, no me puedes decir que me quieres – me volví a reír y lo miré suspicaz – porque hasta donde he entendido eso es lo que me quieres decir, ¿verdad? – ahora fue el que se rió, ¿ya les dije lo feliz que me hace su risa?

Más que a mi vida Gin – me volvió a besar, nunca me cansaría de sus besos.

Es bueno saber que mis sentimientos son correspondidos – Harry sonrió al oír mis palabras.

¿sabes lo que eso significa? – me dijo al oído haciendo que me estremeciera al sentir su aliento en el oído.

¿qué? – pregunté tan bajito que dudaba que me hubiese escuchado…pero si lo había hecho.

Pues que eres mi novia claro está – sonrió y para mí era la sonrisa más sexy que hubiese visto en mi corta vida.

¿y quién te lo asegura? – le pregunté seria, se puso todo nervioso y sus mejillas se colorearon de un hermoso rojo carmesí, pronto comenzó a abrir la boca y cerrar la boca como pez fuera del agua y yo solo pude reír sin remordimientos.

¿te burlas a mi costa? – me preguntó ofendido pero pude ver que estaba más relajado al ver que solo bromeaba.

No lo pude evitar.

Sí, creo que me lo merecía – volvió a sonreír melancólico, no lo pude aguantar y lo volví a besar.

No pienses en eso – le exclamé al separarme de él – ahora lo importante es que estamos juntos.

Tienes razón, lo importante es que ahora te puedo besar cada vez que se me antoje – y como ejemplo unió nuestros labios brevemente - me reí sonrojada, estaba tan feliz de poder estar otra vez con Harry, es como si nunca hubiéramos roto. Para mí, el dolor y el tiempo perdido habían desaparecido para convertirse en esta dicha tan grande.

Te amo – cuando las palabras no se planean es porque salen directamente del corazón.

No como yo a ti – me acarició la mejilla y me miraba con devoción.

No compares el vuelo de un avión con el de una escoba Harry – ambos sonreímos y volvimos a unir nuestros labios.

La vida no puede ser más bella. Repito: ¡estúpido orgullo! Que no me dejo disfrutar de este pedacito de paraíso antes. Aunque lo importante es que ahora tendría a la persona a la que amo a mi lado para disfrutar esta vida, y si se puede, lo que hay después de ella.

Después de un par de años de ausencia, llego con esta corta y melosa historia. Espero contar con sus aplausos o zapatazos (mejor lo primero que lo segundo). Y gracias a mis betas personales, Crystal y a Katherine , por ayudarme con todo el rollo de la gramática y la acentuacion, y a ustedes por leer.

Espero nos leamos pronto.

N/A: Hesitating…vacilación o indecisión.


End file.
